Activities and occurrences such as the drilling of wells, pipeline failures or breaks, surface well blowouts, tanker truck roll-overs and other industrial activities can produce bodies of waters contaminated with foreign products such as hydrocarbons, produced water or with other chemicals, or contaminate existing water systems in areas surrounding these activities including, but not limited to, ponds, creeks, streams, wetlands, water bodies and watercourses.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide controlled containment barriers for use with such contaminated water systems to contain the contaminants and still allow uncontaminated water to flow through the barrier. Alternatively, it is desirable to provide controlled containment barriers that contain uncontaminated water yet be able to extract the contaminated water.